


steady, now

by dreamsdark



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, give cain a break 2k20, just some Talking...about Feelings..., set vaguely between grand cain fate and arc3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsdark/pseuds/dreamsdark
Summary: There was something a little frightening in Reinhardtzar knowing him so completely, but more than that, something comforting.
Relationships: Cain/Reinhardtzar (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	steady, now

Cain saw sleep deprivation as a challenge. So what if his hand was too shaky to write, he already gave his orders verbally to save everyone the trouble of deciphering his handwriting. So what if the edges of his vision had blurred into different colors, he could plan their next strategy entirely in his mind. So what if he had started hallucinating Leona charging up to him, he—

“I’m taking over.” Before he could react, Leona had marched him away from his post. “Get some rest.”

“Leo? Weren’t you with the eastern defense?” Had he moved her? With the Otherworld forces seemingly neverending, they were stretched thinner every day. It went without saying that Leona alone was one of their stronger forces, not to mention her ability to command.

“The situation’s stable, for now. It’s a good time to recuperate.”

“That’s good...” Cain closed his eyes, thinking hard. “Then I have some time to plan out how to replenish supplies, and...”

“You are going to bed and getting at least eight hours of sleep,” she cut in. 

“What? No, no way! I’m not going to abandon—”

“Ten hours.”

“Don’t ignore me!”

“Come on, Cain.” A deep voice interrupted them both. 

“You got Reinhardtzar on this?” He glared at Leona, who didn’t even look guilty.

“I can take over for you, Cain. You know that.” 

“That’s not the point!” She had to know that; Cain’s tactical genius was unmatched in this army. Once, he might have felt proud of it, but for years it’d felt like an anchor he’d gotten hooked to his ankle.

“This is going nowhere.” Suddenly, Cain’s feet had lost contact with the ground. He sucked in a sharp breath, swiveling his head to meet Reinhardtzar’s eye as he lifted him up with one arm, then deposited him near the door. “See you.”

Clearly at a loss for words, Leona could only watch as Reinhardtzar continued to manhandle Cain through the base. 

* * *

Once Reinhardtzar let him go to shut the door behind them, Cain turned on him. “Don’t treat me like a child.” Unfortunately, they both knew each other too well for Cain to slip away unnoticed, or he’d already be planning an escape.

“Then don’t act like one.”

Cain scowled, stepping into Reinhardtzar’s space. It was a respectable attempt at intimidation, if he wasn’t about three heads shorter. “Where did you find the time to _babysit_ me, anyway?” Like he didn’t already feel useless enough.

“I need breaks sometimes, Cain.” 

A break that could be spent resting properly instead of wasting time trying to get Cain to rest went unsaid. His scowl immediately dropped into a stricken expression, and he sat on the bed, staring at his knees. “...I’m sorry. You’ve done more than enough for me.”

With a sigh, Reinhardtzar sat next to him. “Wasn’t looking for an apology. I just don’t want to see you working yourself to an early grave.”

A humorless laugh. “Bit late for that, don’t you think?”

Instead of answering, Reinhardtzar pulled Cain towards him, rearranging himself so he was seated behind him. “Relax. You’re not alone in this—not everything you do has to be perfect. Besides that being impossible, we can cover for you. Like we always have.”

Despite himself, Cain slumped as Reinhardtzar worked out the knots in his shoulders. He had a gentleness that belied his large frame, and his touch was already so familiar it filled Cain with a comforting warmth. “I’m just...tired.”

“You’ve got every right to be.”

“I always thought the sover—I mean, Pholia’s vision for Idelva was admirable. Though…sometimes I wonder why she bothered making me a general.”

He could practically sense Reinhardtzar’s frown. “Give yourself some credit. I don’t _like_ you throwing your life away for every other person, but… Your reckless tactics, if they can even be called that, are the reason my men are alive.” _And me_ went unspoken.

“It’s not that…I just don’t think I’m cut out for,” Cain gestured around him. “All this. Do you know how many people under my command I’ve let die?”

“We’d all be dead if you didn’t do anything.”

“I know!” Cain covered his face, but didn’t protest as Reinhardtzar lifted his hands away, holding his wrists. “But I can’t—how can I _not_ feel responsible?” It was a good thing he was immobilized, because Cain was close to tearing out his own hair. “I mean, there’s no one else who can, so I have to, right? It’s always like this…why can’t I just…”

“You want to be selfish,” Reinhardtzar filled in. “I know you always wanted to travel.”

“Being a skyfarer, seeing the world and helping people everywhere...it sounds like a dream.” Cain exhaled, tension leaving him—he was sure Reinhardtzar already knew this, but saying it out loud lifted a weight off his chest. “I wonder if it’s even possible, now.”

Reinhardtzar didn’t say anything, which was at least better than a lie. Of course it might not be possible, what use was there denying that? Instead, he stayed silent until Cain had completely relaxed, exhaustion draining away his restlessness. “Now will you go to sleep?”

No response. It wasn’t uncommon for Cain to fall asleep in his arms, but—bending over him, he could see his eyes still open, glazed over. “Cain? Cain, can you hear me?”

“Ugh...‘Tzar?” Cain blinked, keeping his eyes closed for a few seconds. “I, I think I blacked out for a couple seconds.”

“…Are you alright? Look at me,” he ordered, turning Cain’s head to check. Honestly, it was hard for Cain to stay focused, but if he didn’t try he knew Reinhardtzar would worry more.

“I’m fine, this isn’t the first time it’s happened.” 

“You do realize that’s more concerning?”

This time, a nervous laugh. “Guess Leona was right, though...I wouldn’t have lasted much longer.” Too tired for much else, Cain made himself comfortable, cocooning himself in blankets. “You gonna—” a yawn, “—sleep too?”

“Finally. Move over,” he ordered, rolling Cain over to make space. Cain reluctantly unraveled part of his blanket cocoon, which Reinhardtzar loosely draped over himself.

“Can you, ah—“ He flushed, a sudden flash of embarrassment holding his tongue.

“Hold you?” Reinhardtzar guessed, once again proving his uncanny ability to read his thoughts. He obliged without another word, wrapping his arms around Cain, blankets and all. “Good?”

“You’re so warm...”

“Comes with being attuned to fire.”

There was definitely more to it, but Cain only smiled fondly at the answer. How very… _Reinhardtzar_ of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this at the end of December and didn't post it for...some reason. I have no clue tbh it was literally done
> 
> perhaps all my fics have cain sleeping in them i think i just really want to sleep  
> living vicariously through fictional chars yet again  
> now i've completed the trinity of nalhegrande trio argue with each other about feelings ig
> 
> my twitter ([@endsream](https://twitter.com/endsream))  
> despite nalhegrande getting nothing that does not stop me from not shutting up about it ever trust me


End file.
